


Nice Kill

by CanoeingNinjin, plantjimin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Betrayal, Bleh, I JUST REALLY LIKE PUNS, M/M, Vague descriptions of violence, but read it, i need my gigantic ego to be stroked k, it'll make me happy, no not cheating i can't write that, this story is just...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanoeingNinjin/pseuds/CanoeingNinjin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantjimin/pseuds/plantjimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo smirks, “Nice kill.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Kill

 Observe. Wait. Jump. 

 

 He slams the ball down. 

 

 “Nice kill, Tsukishima!” 

 

 In another court, a certain messy haired cat smirks, “Nice kill.”

 

* * *

 Jump. Swing. Hit.

 

 He spikes the ball. One point for Nekoma.

 

 “Nice kill, Kuroo!”

 

_ Nice kill, Tetsurou. _

 

* * *

 In the inky darkness of the moonless night, two men loom over a fallen body on the ground. What little light the stars shed makes their eyes gleam ominously and hints at the colour of the liquid pooling on the ground. The taller of the two pulls out a handkerchief and wipes the dagger in his hand. His companion casually swings an arm over his shoulder, a smirk decorated on his face, “Nice kill, Megane-kun.”

 

 “Whatever, we should go now. There’s no need for us to linger any longer,” he replies as he starts walking,” Yamaguchi, stop daydreaming.”

 

 “Sorry, Tsukki!”

 

* * *

_ The woods at 11 p.m. Don’t be late. _

 

 Yamaguchi stares at the text from Tsukishima as he enters the woods.  _ They  _ were, without a doubt, going to strike again. Yamaguchi knows his presence is needed to ensure his sealed lips and his life.

 

 “Freckles! You came!”

 

 Yamaguchi looks up and sees the Nekoma captain leaning against his best friend, looking casual as ever. Only the glint in their eyes betrays their intentions. Yamaguchi skims the area, but he finds that not a soul is in sight.

 

 “No target today?” He questions, puzzled. 

 

 This time, Tsukishima is the one that smirks. Moonlight reflects off the lens of his glasses, concealing the cold gleam in his golden eyes.

 

 “Oh but there is.”

 

 Yamaguchi’s not sure how it happened, but he suddenly finds himself gagged and his limbs bound. His eyes widen.  _ Oh god no. _

 

 A sudden flash of pain pierces through his flesh, ripping a muffled scream from his throat. He looks down and sees Kuroo crouched on the ground, a hand on the knife in his thigh. He tries in vain to move away but is rewarded with a twist of the knife instead. 

 

 “Now then,” Tsukishima drawls, “shall we begin?”

  
 The last thing Yamaguchi’s right eye sees is the point of a kaiken.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I don't hate Yamaguchi, it’s just that his death makes the story more interesting.


End file.
